


Twist Of Fate

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A slow-burn fic... I hope.AU in that Darcey, in this universe, is single and free to do what she wants.





	1. Telling Me That Heaven Can Wait...

It had been the first week of Strictly. The judging panel had changed and, finally, they were meeting as a group and not just as friends, but as judges. Whilst Darcey did like the new head judge, had found that she liked a lot of how Shirley was... she was still nervous. 

The instinct to protect came naturally for her and when Shirley ducked away from Bruno’s flailing arms she had moved to pull the woman closer, not letting the surprise show on her face at the feeling of right that flowed through her. 

She barely knew the woman. How could she be falling for her? 

Week 2. She had been apart from Shirley for the week, working hard to clear her schedule so she would have more time later in the season so she could go and see Zoe and take part on It Takes Two. She still wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but she knew she was drawn to the other woman. 

She didn’t understand it... but something was changing. 

Week 3. By now she knew something was up, she had found herself distracted, more so than usual, and she knew people were beginning to see it. She had managed to cover it, for now, pretending she was merely worried by her work schedule, but she would have to think things over. 

Weeks passed, 4, 5,6, 7... Contestants left, some cried, and yet she was less motherly, less worried about them than usual, she was distracted by her own racing thoughts. She knew by now that not only the contestants were noticing, but some of the pros seemed to know too. She still hadn’t made sense of what her head and heart were telling her. 

By the time they got to Week 10, then Week 14, she was beginning to unpick things. At week 10 she had insisted to herself it was merely friendship, although she knew she was wrong. Week 11 had thrown her closer to Shirley, Week 12 had made it clearer, Week 13 had come and gone in a haze of confused emotions, by Week 14 she knew what she was feeling. Lust... perhaps even Love.


	2. Telling Me To Get It Right This Time

Week 14 came and went, Nadiya left and, despite herself, Darcey found herself near tears. No, she wasn’t interested in the girl in any way beyond a motherly pull but she hated how sad the girl seemed. Week 15 had seen Mollie go and again her heart ached. 

The final Week. She had dressed herself carefully when she went to It Takes Two, knowing full well she would be sat close to Shirley, the two had been close, nestled tightly together, many times since the start of the series but now she was comfortable, she was confident, she knew what she wanted and she knew she could, and would, take her chance... when it came. 

Shirley had, unsurprisingly, welcomed her with a smile, kissed her cheek and gripped her arms. They had posed, let photos be taken, then they had done the show. Darcey had found herself unable to keep her eyes off Shirley, enjoying being so close and so relaxed. 

The final episode. The only fully live episode. Well, besides the pro dance, but then they had had to work around Ed Sheeran’s schedule. 

Time seemed to speed by, Darcey content just to watch, and listen, and enjoy. Unsurprisingly, emotions ran high, not just for the contestants, but for the judges too. Darcey was aware she was almost on the edge of tears a few times, but she had managed to talk through it, to give feedback, to relax into the emotions and let them show. 

Taping for the Christmas Special had already happened but even then she had relaxed, letting herself enjoy what was to come. 

Finally, they had the wrap party, everyone had come together, contestants, presenters, pros and judges. This was her chance... if she only knew how to take it. 

She had been talking to Nadiya and Shirley, then, slowly, Nadiya excused herself, clearly smiling at someone over Darcey’s shoulder. Darcey had looked up, noting Anton behind her, then, slowly, what exactly he was holding. Mistletoe.

She had blushed instantly, then smiled slightly at Shirley, half-shrugging. 

“It is traditional...”

Shirley had merely smiled, moving closer, letting Darcey choose when the kiss happened, her hands light around Darcey’s waist, resting on her back, encouraging her to make the move. When, finally, Darcey gained the courage, she had moved to stroke hair out of Shirley’s face, cupping her face carefully in her hands, then kissed her, light at first, although it soon grew deeply passionate, Shirley responding openly. 

When, after a few moments, she pulled back, Darcey had moved away, clearly shy.

“I... Sorry...”

She had made for the door, halted only by Shirley’s hand closing around her wrist, turning her back before Shirley kissed her again, not holding anything back.

“Don’t you dare apologize... we’ve waited too long to be sorry...”

Shirley had spoken gently when she pulled back, a hint of the grit in her voice all the same. 

It was the start of a new relationship, and one they would keep quiet until they were ready to share their happiness.


End file.
